Bitter Enemies
by Spideog
Summary: Robin has just buried Marian when he is captured by Saracens and guess who his cell mate is. Will they forget their past and work together to help free themselves or will they remain bitter enemies?
1. Prologue

**Okay I know I should be concentrating on my other story but this idea came to me last night and I just had to wright it down.  
Disclaimer: Any recognisible things places or people I don't own.  
Rating: T (To be safe)  
Summary: Robin has just burried Marian when he is captured by Saracens and guess who his cell mate is. Will they work things out to help free themselves or remain bitter enemies?  
Sorry about the shortness, furture chapters will be longer and ANs shorter.  
Prologue.**

_Dead. His lovely new bride, dead. Never to laugh to smile to tease him. All because of Guy._  
"We will look after her" comforted Djac but the words didn't even reach Robin.  
_Dead, not coming back._  
"Her I liked."  
_Her I loved._  
"I-she was a nice person."  
_Very nice, so kind._  
"Does anyone hear that?"  
_Yes, the silence. The silence missing her laughter_.  
"Yeah I see them."  
_Just to see her in his dreams, sweet dreams._  
"I think we should go now."  
_I think I should stay, stay with her, forever_.  
"They look angry, we should go master."  
_Yes he was very angry, his love taken away from him_.  
"Robin c'mon!"  
_Robin shruged off the hand, it was not Marians._  
Bang, why did John hit him on the face.  
"Robin they will get us if we don't act"  
_Who the angels to bring him to Marian?_  
He could feel something dragging him. Not angels. Then shouting. Saracens. They seemed keen on the words kill and attack. He couldn't blame them, maybe they shared his pain for Marian. Why was everyone screaming and running around. Maybe this was normal here, for people who lost their loved ones.  
Why was Much lying on the ground?  
Darkness......


	2. Two English Dogs

Guy fumbled with the heavy chain attached to his leg.  
Four brick walls surrounded him. Four looming walls which made the place smaller with every second glance up. Was this hell? I so he deserved it, he shouldn't have done it but when she said those words.  
She was the one person who ever saw some good in him, the one person who made the day pass that little bit easier. She had said that she would marry him….but of course then he to go and kill her.  
Why did he have to drive away the only person that actually cared for him, the only person who ever showed some sort of compassion towards him. He killed her, stained her pretty little dress red. Was he that evil, that he drove away anyone who tried to care for him?  
No. No, thinking about it, it all was all Hood's fault.  
Who was the one who took his estate from him?  
Hood.  
Who was the one that made him a laughing stock of Nottingham?  
Hood.  
Who was the one who took Marian away from him, turned her against him? It was because of that bloody Locksley boy.  
If it wasn't for that-Guy turned his head to face the door opening-Locksley boy.  
It pleased Guy to see him like this. Head bent low and that smug grin wiped off his face, finally he got he got to feel real pain.  
It was Robin who made the first move. Knocking him onto his back and bringing his hands to Guy's throat. "You killed my wife!"  
Guy kneed him in the groin, pushing him off. "Wife? She loved me!"  
"Loved you?" spat Robin "She hated you!"  
Guy lunged at him pushing him to the wall. "You turned her against me!" Robin pushed Guy away from him, quickly side stepping so he was out of reach of Guy whose leg was chained.  
"You murdered her" he said slowly.  
"Liar" shouted Guy "if you didn't put those ideas into her head she'd still be alive!"  
Robin stepped forward into Guy's reach. "You're the one who put a sword into her."  
Guy let out a roar, he grabbed Robin's collar and with his other hand sent a rain of punches into him. He felt Robin go limp in his hands but that didn't stop his onslaught of punches.

Two Saracen guards watched on.  
"These English dogs(1) are amusing aren't they" said one.  
"Should we stop them?"  
" I suppose so, we wouldn't want all our amusement gone at once now do we?"  
They both stepped in, it took the two of them to pull the black haired one of the other. They shortened the chain and gave him a few kicks for good measure and then moved to the other one, they checked for a pulse then dragged him to an opposite corner and chained him up like the other.

* * *

He was in a forest, Sherwood.  
Robin looked around, he had a feeling he wasn't alone. A flash of blue caught his eye he turned around but it was gone. It flashed again from his right this time, he turned but it was gone as quick as it came.  
"Marian?" he called.  
There was giggling but he couldn't make out where it was coming from. He started walking forward desperately.  
"Marian?" he called again.  
"Over here Robin" she called in her sweet voice. She stepped out from behind a tree, her blue dress flowing.  
"Your alive?"  
She shook her head sadly.  
"Then am in heaven with you?"  
"Not yet my love."  
"But….how?"  
"You are dreaming."  
Robin shook his head, this had to be real. He reached out to touch but she stepped back.  
"Not know. You will be with me soon Robin but you need to stay here on Earth, England needs you."  
"And I need you" he replied.  
"Stay just a little while longer on Earth then you will be with me forever. Please, you must save England, honour what I died for."  
"Then I'll start with killing Guy" growled Robin.  
"No" she ordered firmly.  
"He killed you."  
"And I forgive him. It is as much my fault as it is his."  
"No, do not say that" begged Robin.  
"Please Robin, trust him, help him" she said softly her voice beginning to fade.  
"Marian" he called desperately as her image began to blur.  
"Trust me.I must go."  
"Marian?"  
"I love you."  
Robin sank to his knees as the world around him became black.

**Sorry for the really short chapter I'll try and make it longer next time.  
I know there's probably mistakes in there somewhere and room for improvement so please point it out if you can.  
Next chap: We see what dream Guy has and if Robin and Guy make a truce or kill each other.  
(1) In case some people don't know and my knowledge proves correct Dog is an offensive term in some countries much like the female version of dog, bitch, can be used in a vulgar way. And that children is lesson one for today.**


	3. A truce?

**Sorry about not updating sooner.  
****  
A Truce?**

_Guy was walking, walking down an endless corridor that never seemed to end. His feet finally let him stop at doorway. The door was strange yet familiar, so much like another. The wooden door opened, behind it was Marian._  
_"Marian?" he croaked._  
_"I was expecting you Guy, you are a bit late though."_  
_"Late?"_  
_"You've been troubled for so long but your only coming to me now" she sighed._  
_"Marian….. I am sorry for what I did to you…I."_  
_"No Guy, it is my fault just as much as it is yours."_  
_"But-"_  
_"I was the one who used you, played with you like a puppeteer, fooling you and then to turn around and say those things to you. It is I that should be sorry, not you."Guy stared at her for a few moments before asking "this is a dream?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"Then I hope that I wake up for this is false. I should not be forgiven, not by you."_  
_"You should" she told him "why is it in dreams, when I am dead that I can only finally admit my wrong doings to you?"_  
_"Marian I have a feeling that you are here for more reasons than to exchange apologies with me."_  
_"Yes" she nodded "I need you to wake up and go back to England, I need you to stop hating Robin."_  
_"Marian I can forgive you but I can not forgive Robin" said Guy sternly._  
_"Please Guy, you must try. England needs him and England needs you too. I know that underneath you have a good heart, I saw it. Now you must show it to others."_  
_"I can't" he whispered hoarsely._  
_"Go with Robin, you are both closer than you think." Marian told her image starting to fade._  
_"Marian please don't go" he begged._  
_"Guy I know you can do it, you just need to trust yourself, goodbye."_  
_"Marian?" he called but she was gone._  
Guy then woke up as if someone had flicked a switch. The only thing that he could see at first was a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Guy stared back but it wasn'ta staring contest that Robin wanted more so he was evaluating him. It seemed as if there wasn't one bit of him left unchecked.  
"I heard the guards talk" he said suddenly "they come in in twenty minutes with our food."  
Guy raised an eyebrow slightly. Was he implying what he thought he was implying? "They out number us" he told and waited for Robins response.  
"But we out skill them" said Robin slowly.  
"And we are chained" Guy informed.  
Robin smiled at those words and raised both his hands, unchained.  
"But-how?" asked Guy.  
"I've been locked up so many times by you that I have grown quite good at the whole escaping business." Robin stood up and made his way towards Guy. He knelt down and began fumbling with Guy's chains.  
This is definitely a dream though Guy to himself. Robin of Locksley, Robin Hood, helping him, his enemy. Even dreams didn't usually conjure up such images.  
"Your chains are different to mine."  
"I thought you were good at this" Guy taunted.  
"Good yes, but not great-" at hearing the key in the door Robin quickly returned to his side of the guards came in, one to each of them bringing a bowl of food, if you could call it food that was.  
Robin waited until he was handed the bowl before he used it as weapon hitting the guard on the head causing him to stagger back. He managed to knock out the Saracen and remove his curved sword and then turned onto the second all the times Guy fought with Robin he never actually properly watched him. He fought like a soldier, someone trained to fight properly and someone well trained at that too. Guy wondered why he hardly ever killed. In fights with the guards back at home they were hardly ever killed. Concussed or injured yes, but rarely killed even when a killing blow would have been easier.  
Robin knocked the second guard out with the flat side of his sword and then stooped down to remove the guard's keys.  
Guy watched both him and the open door warily. Hood could easily just walk out and leave him there-but he didn't. He stooped down and removed Guy from his chains.  
Guy didn't move at first which caused Robin to ask "so are you coming or not?"  
Guy nodded, standing up and carefully taking the spare sword from him. Since when did Hood hand him a sword and turn his back?  
Guy then quickly reached three conclusions. One, he had not woken up from his dream, two, Robin had been hit on the head a bit too hard or three Robin actually trusted him. He hoped it wasn't the first because he did not want to have dreams about Robin, he would have liked it to have been the second reason but a strange feeling inside of him told him that it was the third and that Robin had actually somehow come to trust him.  
But the question was could he trust him?

**If you have any tips or constructive critisism please do tell how I can improve and if you don't drop me a line anyway.  
I'll try and update soon (and work on making chaps longer)**


	4. Starry Sky

Left, left, right, straight……  
Robin was lost, but he wouldn't let it show or for the matter let Guy know.  
Robin had two choices, keep to these small narrow corridors where not many people trod but you were less likely to come across a door or he could cut to a main passage find a door quicker but also find person quicker.  
So which would it be?  
To Robin the answer was quite easy, he had nothing to lose and life wasn't worth living if you didn't take that the heavy footsteps behind him were Guy's and that he was keeping pace he upped a gear to a sprint…..sharp veer left then a right and then a door. Neither wasted time catching the sun. The door they had taken had led to the place that they needed. The stables and they had the benefit of having no people around.  
"We'll have to ride bareback" Guy informed. "Not enough time to saddle the horses."  
Robin shook his head and pointed to the end of the stables where there was four or five horses tacked and appeared to be almost waiting for them.  
"Right, you take the white one there and I'll take this bay here" ordered Robin.  
"What white one?" asked Guy.  
"There, there's only one."  
"Where?"  
"At the very end!"  
"Can't see it."  
Robin put his hand on the rump of the horse. "White horse."  
"That's a grey, no such thing as a white horse."  
"Just get on the God damn horse."  
Guy followed suit after Robin mounting the horse, a small smile tugging at his lips. Things were going a bit to easy for Robins likings. Of course the Saracens wouldn't let him out that easy. There they were, five on foot swords drawn, blocking the narrow exit.  
"Another plan would be useful now. Do you have one?" asked Guy.  
"As a matter of fact I do, on the count of three we run."  
"Run?"  
"1"  
"There's no where to run to."  
"2"  
"Oh no, not at them."  
"3!" shouted Robin and urged his horse on.  
Guy bit his lip momentarily debating on what to do. He squeezed his heels into the horse, setting it into a run. He couldn't let Robin out do him now could he?

* * *

Stone, Guy noted to himself, not the simple wattle and dub that the peasants used back at home but stone.  
They had been travelling for the last two hours. The escape had been easy with them having the head start on horses. Figuring out where they were was another matter. In the end they decided to head West, following the setting sun towards the sea, towards England and towards home.  
Now they had arrived at this small village, so much different to the villages back home and it was nothing to do with lack of people.

Robin dismounted when he reached the outskirts and led the horse in further. Guy trailed behind him caustioulsy at a distance.  
Robin's feet led him to a well.  
Guy rounded it to the other side."It's quite deep" he remarked looking down it.  
"Wells generally are" Robin replied dryly.  
"If someone was to…..fall down there, no one would notice."  
"Yes" said Robin " so people better be careful not to push people to far, unless they want to be pushed in."  
"Just saying, just saying."

They had picked the building with the roof most intact but the cloudless night sky could still be seen through the wholes in the flat roof.  
Robin was used to sleeping under the stars seeing as he lived in a forest and all. Their twinkling eyes always looked down at him as he fell asleep. He had known where each star was back in England......England. His mind wandered to his friends, his gang, his men and women not forgetting Djac.  
Where were they now?  
Where they even alive?  
Robin tore his eyes away from the unfamiliar night sky and looked through the flames to the opposite side where Guy was, he was still awake.  
Robin rolled over and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to play that game, not tonight.

_No, no. He had to get to the King, he had to save him. Save the king…..but the pain, the pain that made him want to curl up and die.  
He strung his bow then realised the arrow. No! How could he miss? He was know for his shot.  
The pain….the king…..have to save the king._

Robin awoke to Guy's cold eyes staring at him from across the dying fire.  
Robin quickly sat up immediately and grabbed the little stuff that he had.  
Standing up he made towards the small doorway.  
"Where are you going?" asked Guy warily.  
"To find somewhere to sleep, I don't find sleep comfortable with you in my presence."  
Guy nodded slowly at him as he left. So much for Robin trusting him. He should have known anyway that they would have never seen eye to eye.  
The trip home to England was a long one. If Robin truly intended on making that journey with him Guy had a small feeling that one of them wouldn't make it back home to question was though, who?


	5. A Nod

**Another chapter seeing as people asked so nicely for it.  
**_If your a Richard Amritage (Guy) fan then I would highly reccoment watching strikeback. If your not a major fan then watch it anyway, because I am just after gaining a much better appreciation for him as an actor. I also noticed that RH really didn't do much for his looks. I'm starting to understand the whole RA fan club thing.  
_**_Anyway, enjoy._**

A Nod

Not the warm sun shining in his face, not the gentle hands of the maid but a kick in the ribs.  
Guy kept his thoughts to himself as Robin moved on, busied with getting ready. Getting ready for what though, it was dark?

"Whats wrong?" he grumbled.

"Time to go" Robin informed thightening the winch on his horses saddle.

"Now? But it's not yet dawn."

"Ah yes of course I forgot when you travel you have the servants do all the work."

"Point?" Guy growled.

"Point? By the time we're ready to leave it will be dawn although at the rate your carrying on it could be noon."

Guy didn't respond, he himself would choose when to go, not him. He closed his eyes and rolled over.

Robin gave him one minute, and that was him being patient. He took the water skin and poured the remaining contents over jumped him.  
Guy jumped up, finally.

"What the hell?"

"I said get up" said Robin putting emphasis on each word. "And get water while your at it" he said shoving the skin into Guy's hands.

"You pour water over me than expect me to and get more for you? Pfff."

"Yes I do actually, you wasted the water, now go get more."

"Who put you in charge?"

"I did."

Guy dropped the skin to the ground, "get the water yourself" and began walking to his horse but Robin yanked him back.

"Get the water."

Guy pushed him away none to gently. That was all it took for Robin to erupt and Guy held nothing back.

None of the punches well aimed or strong, they were more like that of young toddler throwing a fit, all over the place and miscalculated.  
Guy delivered a few more punches before he stepped back to both Robin's amazement and anger.

"What?" demanded Robin still game for a fight.

Guy shock his head.

"Hit me, come on, hit me!"

Guy tried to step around him but Robin sidestepped.

"Come on, HIT ME!"

Guy took a deep breath "I'm going to get water."

Robin's fit seemed to stop then. "I'll saddle your horse while your doing it."

They both nodded, neither willing to say thanks.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

They had reached the coast over an hour ago but they were only entering the town now having had to follow the coast North.

"Shall we be sleeping under the starts tonight?" asked Guy.

"Not unless you want too, there is plenty of inns here." Robin replied dismounting his horse so that he wouldn't stand out as much.

Guy followed reluctantly.

"In case you haven't noticed we haven't even one coin, we didn't even have any food since we escaped!"

"Hungry?" Robin asked. When living in a forest and you donated most of your food to the poor, you learned to control the growls in your stomach but Guy was probably used to eating the minute he felt the slightest bit hungry. Stupid, spoilt, noble-Robin paused and remembered that he too had once been like that. Once, before…

He tossed Guy an apple.

Guy deftly caught it and looked a it warily.  
"Where did…." Guy looked back at a stall they had just passed. It sold apples. Thieves will be thieves.

"If we sell the horses and get a good deal on them we should be able to buy a ticket to get back home to England and have enough spare for a night in an inn and some food" said Robin.

"I'll try and sell these horses, you look around and see what you can find out about ships going to England."

Robin handed him the reins. "Get a good deal, don't sell them for less that they're worth. You do know how much they're worth?"

"Yes!" snapped Guy "I'll meet you here in an hour."

Robin nodded and turned his back.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

A ship would be leaving for England at midday but there was no guarantees of holding or even getting a place if Robin didn't cough up his money and Robin didn't have his money yet.

He thanked the young boy who had probably not even seen 16 summers but had travelled all over the world.

Guy stood there with a smug grin on his face wit and a small bag of coins. Robin took the bag and counted out the money, just enough for a ticket for both of them to England. With enough left over for a night and a meal in an inn. A cheap inn mind you and a small meal.

"There's an inn down here, the woman says she has a room left."

Guy nodded and followed him down the unfamiliar streets of the town. They reached a shabby inn and Guy couldn't help but grimace, still better than sleeping on the sand.

They walked inside the inn being careful not to push the door too hard it looked like it was going to fall of its hinges at any time.

"Speak English?" asked Guy slowly.

"Ma? Ana laa afham."

"English? Two rooms?"

The woman stared at him.

"Let me try" suggested Robin.

"You? If she doesn't understand me she definitely wont understand you."

Robin raised his eyebrows and turned back to the woman letting off a sting of words.  
The woman obviously understood and Robin handed over the money."I think she might have understood me a bit better. Our rooms are this way. We'll get food in the morning."

Guy followed Robin through the narrow hallway and up the staircase. There was dirt everywhere and the walls were crumbling. This wouldn't have been Guy's first choice but what else can you expect from a stupid outlaw living in a forest?

Robin stopped at a door and with a few shoves managed to open it. Guy followed behind him wondering why Robin wouldn't move out of the way so that he could see the room. Then he realised that there was no where for Robin to move to.

In length the room was about half a yard longer than the beds and the beds weren't long and saying half a yard was being generous. The width didn't help either. There was two narrow beds with a small thread bare mat that had once held intricate designs but the lines had now all faded. There was a table between the two headboards of the beds and a window over it.

Guy shuddered. This room was shabby, suitable for a simple peasant. But that was not what made him shudder, it was the proximity of the beds. At least sleeping outside they had a lot of space between them but if you even so much as stretched a hand you could reach the other bed.

Robin noticed Guy's hesitance. "Is something wrong Guy, not good enough for you once again?"

Guy threw his small bag onto the vacant bed.  
"It's splendid" he told him with just a hint of sarcasm.

Robin kicked off his boots. Maybe he should say, 'good night' of even 'night' or just 'see you in the moring' but none of them would suffice for Guy. "Don't snore" would though and with that he turned over and let sleep overcome him.

_#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
__  
He knew she was here but where?_

He was walking down the corridor. Marian.

_"Wake up" she urged._

_"Where are you?"_

_"You need to wake up. You're in danger."_

_Guy's eyes darted around trying to find her but did not find her._

_"Please" she begged._

_"I have no wish to wake, no wish to live. My only wish is to stay here with you."_

_"Guy, it's not your time yet. Please wake up."_

_"No"_ but his body did not comply.

He was awake. Back in the horrible room. It was then that he heard the voices. Guy tried to figure out why the voices outside should worry him. Then he remembered where exactly he was and a group of men speaking English might be a worry.

His instinct told him to investigate. He rose out of his bed quitely and drew the moth eaten curtain back slowly. They were easy to pick out with the white robes and red crosses even in the dark.

Guy cursed when he noted that they were talking to the inn keeper. They were coming for him, he knew it.  
The soldiers seemed satisfied with the information they recieved and gave the woman a gold coin and entered the building.  
Guy drew back from the window quickly.  
"Robin" he hissed."

Robin showed no sign of waking.

"We have to go now" he hissed shaking Robin none to gently

"What the hell is wrong with you?" growled Robin pushing him away.

"The soldiers are coming, Enlish soldiers. We have to get out now."

"We?" asked Robin "We? You are the muderer, you caused this mess and you are the person they are looking for, not me. So you can run, because I'm not and because there is no we."

Guy glared at Robin who rolled over to face the wall before grabbing his bag and pulling himself out the small window and onto the flat roof.

He ran as quickly and as quitley as he could across three buildings before he found a way down onto the streets below. As he ran through the narrow streets he realised two things, one, he had no weapon of any kind and two, he stuck out here in these back streets with his white face. He needed to get to the richer part of the town where there would be more fair skinned people like him. But how the hell would he get there though?

A flash of white caught his eye and he increased his pace into a sprint again. Left turn, right turn, stop, deadend. Guy turned around slowly. Bare hands against sword, the odds were stacked against him.

The soldier grinned evily seeing how the odds favoured him. He swung at Guy but Guy ducked, he jabbed and Guy jumped back, cornered against the wall. Guy gulped, it this was the end so be it however neither of them were expecting a hooded figure to parry the soldiers thrust at Guy.

Guy raised his eyebrows he had to admit he wasn't expecting Hood to come to his....rescue.

The guard swung around to face Robin. Robin aimed for his side but the guard easily blocked. The guard then brought his sword down on Robin who blocked. Robin feigned an aim at the leg before slashing the soldiers arm. Enough to draw blood but not enough to remove him from the fight or even slow him down greatly.

The soldier then played Robin at his own game, feigning for a side hit causing Robin to twist his hands to protect his side with his sword. The soldier struck his sword against Robin's and with Robin unprepared sent it flying out of his hands.

Robin stepped back with nothing to defend himself.

"Duck!" roared Guy.

Robin ducked as a sword skimmed over his head barely missing it from behind.

The sword continued past it's target and hit the first soldiers sword causing it to be knocked out of the soldiers hands.

"I'll take this one" said Guy throwing a punch.

'Of course' thought Robin, 'you take the one with no sword'.

Robin grabbed a fistfull of sand, twisted his body to face the new comer and threw the sand at his opponent's face momentarily blinding him and causing him to stagger back.

Robin took this oppertunity to kick the sword out of his hands.

The guard wiped the reamaining sand from his eyes and spat onto the ground. He sepperated his legs for better balance and brought his fist up to protect his face parrelleling Robin's.

They circled each other, testing each others strenghts.

Robin though about all the rules and basics of fist-fighting. There wasn't many.

The basic thing was to protect your face and the basic rules were to use your hands and hit the face only.

In fist fighting everybody-duck- used their hands, it was in the name after all.  
But neither of them agreed on a fair fist fight-sidestep-or fistfight at all for the matter. That was why a powerfull kick from Robin to the soldiers knee was perfectly acceptable.

The soldier stepped back, bending over slightly to put a hand on his knee, big mistake.

Robin then punched him with his right hand and then his left, one, two.

The soldier then lunged at Robin clumsily giving Robin the oppertunity to give him a swift jap in the gut.

The two opponets regained their stances and it was Robin who hit first. A fist straight to the nose broke it and caused a stream of blood. A second blow to the temple caused unconciousness.

The soldier fell allowing Robin to see Guy hit his opponents head against the wall and let him drop to the ground.

Robin nodded at Guy.

Guy couldn't help but be confused. Why did Robin come for him? This had nothing to do with him, yet he chose to risk his life to save his, why? Guy nodded slowly back at Robin, it was all that was needed.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Hedwig1010: Thanks for your reviews. That extended fight scene was for you ,hope you like it._


	6. The Lady Hope

_**Sorry for not uploading in ages! Reason: BIG exams spread over three weeks, needed time off to study and time off afterwards to recuperate. Good news: It's the Summer, no school and no foreseeable job (not the best news for me) and my heads full of ideas, all of which equals more updates.**_

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"That's our ship" pointed Robin.

"Our home for the next few weeks" whispered Guy.

Robin stayed silent. Weeks, stuck on a boat with no other than Guy. He would surely go mad.  
And what would await him back in England when he returned? Nothing. No Locksley, no Marian, nothing. Would his gang still be alive? If they were alive would they take him back for what he did, saving Guy? He hoped they would but it was no guarantee.  
Could he leave Marian here, alone. This was her home now. He couldn't desert her, leave her.  
"I'm not sure if I want to go home" he said out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"I have nothing to go home too. No one waiting for me."

"Your men" asked Guy.

"If I have any left."

Guy stood up. "Well, you have no choice. You saved my life, you have to bare the consequences for that. I will go back to thwarting the villagers so your only choice is to come back and fight me."

"You won't give the villagers a break no?"

"It's my job to annoy them and it's your job to be the bloody hero and save them. See, we work well together."

'Work well toether.' He supposed Guy had a point. Although they had many differnces, what one lacked the other seemed to make up for it and it was in times like this that it couldn't be a bad thing.  
Robin couldn't help a small smile tugging on his mouth. He was feeling somewhat optimistic now.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

They joined the group of people who would live with the over the course of the next several weeks.

"The Lady Hope" read Robin.

"What the hell you on about" Guy grumbled.

"It's the ships name" Robin replied pointing out the writing. "Makes things seem a bit more hopeful."

"I don't like the name hope. I don't like hope."  
Guy had a very good reason for not liking hope. Hood meant hope in the villagers eyes. It made them happy, more rebellious and made his job harder. Guy didn't like hope one bit and the fact that his ship was named after hope was not a good thing. For most people, like the idiot beside him it meant a good thing. For him it was an omen, a bad omen. And a bad omen is the last thing you want when setting sail over deep waters with your worst enemy.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**_Apologies for the shortness. Two questions for you. First, does anyone know how long it took to go from The Holy Land/Israel to England back then? I believe it to be three months but not positive. Second, should I do a few scenes of on the boat or should I just skip to the arrival? If you can answer either question send me a pm or review, thanks._**


	7. Ship Tales

**Ship Tales (Lame chapter name, I know)  
I decided to write about the journey on the ship. It's done like a series of one shots, following no particular order. I may do another chapter like this or skip to the landing. I'll see what people make of this and where my imagination takes me.  
Enjoy**

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Wha' sorta name is _Hiccup _Robin?" slurred Jerry.

"Have you nothing better to do?" replied Robin. Stupid question really. Of course he had nothing better to do. Stuck on a ship for four weeks with no source of entertainment and another six weeks to go.

"Do I know you?"

Here we go again sighed Robin. "Yes, my cabin is right next to your's. It's been right next to yours for a month."

"Your Robin!"

"Yes, I noticed." This was getting a bit tiring, the same thing happened every day, it was routine.

"Wha' sorta name is Robin?"

"What sort of name is Jerry?"

"A good one, `sides who names their child Robin. Pfff. Like tha' stupid bird."

"Look piss off alright."

"Make me!"

"Go annoy someone else."

"Make me!"

"Say something other than 'make me!"

"Make me!"

Robin closed his eyes and groaned. A loud thump caused him to reopen his eyes. Jerry had passed out, again. Robin had to hand it to him, he stuck to his tradition. Starting this conversation everyday at half five and ending it ten minutes later by passing out. But, judging by Guy standing over Jerry with a clenched fist it appeared that alcohol was not the cause of him lying on the ground today.

"What was that for?"

"He was annoying you" stated Guy.

"And?" Robin asked.

Guy shrugged and walked off.

Robin then came to the conclusion that Guy actually did knock him out because he was annoying him. Why in God's name did he do that? There had to be a catch, well Robin hoped there was as the behaveyior he had just witnessed was very un-Guyish. Maybe the sea air wasn't good for him. Whatever it was Robin hoped it was short term. Him and Guy were never friends, never will be.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Guy never wanted children. He didn't plan on having any either. Perhaps with Marian…..but that was no longer possible.  
The idiot sitting across from him would probably never love again either_. _He'd probably have children in the future though, not biological of course but little mangy stray orphans from the surrounding villages.

Hood was like the bloody pied piper attracting all the vermin in the place. The stupid villagers flocked to him, must be the smell, he probably never washes seeing as he lives in that forest. And just like in the forest he attracted vermin in the ship. Today's vermin was little runny-nosed Peter who, sadly on Guy's account lived in the cabin right opposite his. And little Peter snorted all night long. And little Peter had a little sister who cried all night long. Stupid little brat was currently sitting on Hood's lap listening to a story. Poor child, having an outlaw that lives in a forest as a role model, he couldn't aim any lower. Saying that he couldn't expect to get any higher himself, with the runny nose and all. No one hires people like that.

The story was obviously finished as Robin put the brat down. Bed time. The brat went to walk past him and what did brat do? Trip over his boots of course. Then the brat decided to lie on the ground face down, no effort to get up.  
Was the child slow or something? Guy grabbed Peter by the collar, pulled him off of the floor and put his back on his two feet. The kid smiled at him, a childish crooked smile. Guy had to admit, he could see a bit of 'cuteness' coming out. Maybe the brat wasn't so bad after all. As he smiled Guy couldn't help but think he looked like someont he knew, he couldn't say who though.

Then the brat snorted, snot came down his nose which he wiped away with his sleeve. Whatever bit of cuteness Guy felt he had, had just been washed down the drain after that.  
The brat finnaly toddled off and as Guy watched his retreating back he knew who he looked like. Hood. The brat looked like Hood. The same mop of brown hair, the same crooked grin and the the same sense of hygiene. Guy was now outnumbered and he didn't like it one bit.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_You are doing well" spoke Marian "no serious fights between you two for three weeks, I'm impressed." Marian was praising him, an honest praise._

"I try my best." Guy replied "I suppose he's tolerable at times."

"He's not that bad, he has a good heart."

"_You would say that wouldn't you?"_

_Marian smiled lightly._"

"So, for how much longer do I owe you the pleasure?"

"Not long, your waking up now."

"No, I'm still asleep, stay."

She smiled and faded away.

Marian" he whispered now awake.

"Do you mind?" hissed Robin from his bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Guy growled.

"You! You're my problem."

"What did I do this time then."

"This time? You do it all the time. Speaking her name, over and over again! 'Marian, Marian'. You make me sick."

"You can't say much. Sure, I think about her but usually I keep it to myself. You on the other hand whisper her name every single night in your sleep."

"She was my wife!" returned Robin.

"Yeah, you had a great marriage" said Guy sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's it supposed to mean? The marriage lasted a few minutes! You marry her and then she dies after a few minutes. A marriage is for life not just a few minutes!"

Robin was on top of Guy in seconds. Both hands gripping his throat.

"It should have been for life! You took her life. YOU MURDERED HER!"

Guy managed to kick Robin off of him, sending him to the ground. "You were the one who got her caught up in this whole business, not me!"

"I don't see how it is my fault" said Robin standing up. "You're the one who stuck a sword into her. If you stick a sword in some one it's usually defined as murder!"

_Thump_. Guy hit Robin whose nose was now gushing blood. "She pretended to love me then turned around and practically stabbed me in the back. Saying I was not the one she loved but you. She-"

Robin punched Guy. "It's her fault? You're blaming her? How dare you!"  
Robin rammed Guy against the wall. But Guy didn't give in easy. He shoved Robin off of him and gave him a swift jab in the gut. This only enraged Robin further. He rammed Guy back into the wall this time taking out his knife and holding against Guy's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He pushed the knife closer against Guy's throat.

"I can't. I have no reasons, no right to live. So kill me." Robin hesitated, this was not the answer he was expecting.

"Of course, I deserve to die. The thing is though, I want to die. But dieing is the easy way out. The cowards way. Living is hell for me. Living is death for me."

Robin stepped back and lowered his knife. "Living is death and death is living. Life no longer has Marian. Should I just jump off of this ship and die?" he whispered half to himself.

"No, death is the cowards way. Facing it is not. I'm not ready to die so your job is not over yet."

Robin locked him. Eye to eye. "As much as I hate you, you can be tolerable at times."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You had better 'cos that's the only one you ever will get."

They both smiled lightly, their past put behind them for now.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Robin watched as young Peter made his way over to Guy.  
"Hey mister" he called.

No reply.

"Mister?"He reached Guy and tugged and his sleeve. "Hey mister."

Guy turned, seeing who it was he pushed him away and settled back into his did nothing to deter Peter who tugged at his sleeve again. Guy growled and pushed him away walked back and tugged his sleeve. "Mister is this your boot?"

"What is your bloody problem? Cant you see I'm busy here?"

"B-but you're not doin' anything."

"Yes I am you little snot nosed brat" returned Guy standing up.

Peter stared at him then piped "Mister is this your boot?"

"Does it look like mine? That is a woman's shoe."

"Mister is this you boot?"

"Leave me ALONE!"

Peter looked down at the boot in his hands. He then looked up at Guy.  
"Mister is this your boot?" he asked.

"Go NOW"

"Mister is this your boot?"

Guy raised his hand then brought it down swiftly to hit Peter but it was deflected-Hood. Hood wasn't happy.

"Don't you dare" warned Robin.

"Watch me!"

Robin threw Guy to the floor and stood back. Guy was halfway up when Robin pushed him back down with his foot. On the ground Guy reached out, grabbed Robin's leg and pulled him down. As Robin fell Guy rolled away and stood up but Robin was quick to mirror his action. They both grabbed a hold of each other, wrestling in attempt to get the better of the other. They both continued on this way for several minutes before Robin got the better of Guy and tripped him up with his legs.

Guy fell back onto his back.

"Better?" asked Robin.

Guy frowned.

"You needed to get rid of all that pent up energy. It makes you moody. You should feel better now."

Hood was right, his adrenaline was still pumping but he also felt more…..at ease. Guy nodded. "Thanks" he muttered.

Robin shrugged and walked off.

Someone was approaching him from his right, Guy turned and looked up as he was still lying on the ground. looked down at him.

"Mister is this your shoe?"

Guy closed his eyes and began to count to ten. "1,2,3.…"

Only halfway there, this was going to be a long trip.

#~#~#~#~#~#

**Don't forget to tell me what you think.**


	8. Nothing is Impossible

**AN: In a few days I will CHANGE MY PEN NAME TO SIONNACH(shin-ach, Irish for fox). Sorry for any incoveniances caused but Little Miss Fox is not me. Any questions don't hesitate to pm me or leave them in your review.  
Enjoy  
Nothing is Impossible**

Robin closed his eyes. The wind on deck swept around him giving him the sensation that he was flying. When he was younger he used to climb to the top of the small hill in Locksley. When it was windy he would close his eyes, spread out his arms and pretend, even if for just a few moments that he could fly, fly like the bird he was named after. He would imagine he was flying over Locklsey and it would look different from above.  
His father used to tell him that 'nothing is impossible', it was a phrase he used often. Once when he was young, Robin asked him if nothing is impossible why couldn't he fly. His father smiled back wisely and said "you just haven't tried hard enough yet, nothing is impossible once your mind to it, nothing is impossible then."

He opened his eyes to Guy beside him. Robin frowned, he was losing his touch.

"Land" Guy pointed.

Robin squinted his eyes, on the horizon England was visible. Around him the deck was beginning to fill up with people hoping to see a country they had not seen in months or even years for some.

Robin felt odd, he should feel happy, excited but he felt none of those emotions for nothing was waiting for him England. The gang, perhaps, but even that wasn't much of possibility. Would they even take him back? Robin brushed those thoughts to the side for now.

"We're staying the night a few miles off of the coast, it's starting to get dark now. At midday we'll be on dry land again." Guy informed.

Robin only nodded, not sure what to say.

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Guy, for the first time in weeks put a foot on dry land. On their journey they stopped only once on the East of Spain to stock up on provisions and make repairs. As Guy put his second foot on dry land he vowed to never step foot on a boat again, not even a small river boat.

He followed Robin out of the crowds, away from the people he spent the last several weeks with. He wasn't one bit sad to see them go. Everything was going fine until the little brat found them and wanted to say goodbye to Hood.  
Of course Hood smiled lightly, picked him, told him to be good and set him down again. Peter smiled, the smile still the same as Hoods or at least the same as the old ones Hood had, before they became fake or forced.

Snot nosed brat happily toddled off back to his mother but something made him stop half way, pause momentarily and turn back but not towards Hood but to him. Guy frowned as the kid stopped in front of him.

Peter bit his lip and looked up at him, he was really tall. He never talked much to him and he wasn't always polite but Peter liked him anyway. "Bye, bye mister" he said.

"Um, bye" said Guy uncomfortably.

Peter then stepped forward and hugged him.

Guy froze, he wasn't used to this sort of thing, he didn't like this sort of thing.  
Guy moved his hand to part the boy from him but his hand refused the command choosing to move up to the boys head and ruffle his hair.  
"Your not that bad kid, your not that bad."

Peter then pulled away smiling. He gave one last look at Guy before running off shouting "bye, bye mister!"

#**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

'Nothing is imposible' his father once said. Robin once believed that it meant that things like flying and doing were magic were what he referred too but as he grew older he learned that this was not what he meant. Robin had already done and seen things which he and others believed to be impossible. He had a best friend, that you couldn't ask any more from. He traveled all the way to the Holy Land and had saved the King. He survived a wound that was supposed to kill him. He helped all of Nottingham, even England in ways. He had a great gang who he could truly call friends and together they saved more lives than they could count. He had the most beautiful and intelligent wife even though their time together was short. He had forgiven the man who killed her, the man he hated. He saw that there was a good in him, a kind soul buried deep. All those things were all impossible in their own way but Robin had witnessed them become possible.  
He was in Hastings, still hundreds of miles from Nottingham. He had no money, no food, no horses for transport and only Guy as his companion. He did not know the fate that awaited him back in Nottingham but he remembered what his father told him all those years ago.  
'Nothing is impossible."  
With those simple three words in his mind Robin nodded at Guy and together they set off, into the unknown.

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

**Sorry for the shortness but that was the way the chapter was packaged, it had to end there :)**  
**There is two things I want to point out.**  
**1) If you look on a map you will see that it would have been quicker to travel through France rather than sail around Spain and that is what a lot of people did back then but for the sake of the story lets just say the sailed.**  
**2) Not 100 percent sure if Hastings was used as port back then but my small research seems to show that it was.**


	9. Different Paths

**Apoligies for not updating sooner, inspiration was lacking with this story and life got a bit hectic.  
A note to people who read my stories: I have a new story planned along with my other one but updates might not be so frequent (were they ever frequent?) due to school, new job, training, chores, extra sleep needed etc etc. Then again they might be more frequent seeing as I'm in a routine so most likely updates will become more frequent (hopefully).  
Enjoy  
**

A small grass line divided them. Robin on the right, Guy on the left. They had been on this path for the last half hour, it was a short cut to the South Road, to Nottingham, to home.  
A squirrel could be seen darting away, scared of the intruders in his own private part of the woods. Robin let out a chuckle.  
"What's so funny" Guy grumbled.  
"Squirrel!" pointed Robin, he couldn't stop laughing. He remembered how the gang would always tease Much on the food he used and Much's reaction.  
"Squirrel?"  
Robin nodded laughing but suddenly he stopped. "Squirrel" he muttered once again, this time in sorrow. What had become of his friends? He had already lost Marian, the love of his life, could he bare to lose more? All along he had been hoping that the gang had made it, that they would be waiting for him at camp, but what if they weren't, what then?

Guy shook his head and kept going. The mind of Robin Hood was something he did not or something that he wanted to understand.  
Up ahead the path ended as it joined up to the South Road.  
Guy exchanged glances with Robin. They had come so far it was hard to believe that they were almost there already.

They didn't even reach the first bend in the road when they were disturbed by hoof beats.  
"I must hide" said Robin "I am still an outlaw and you a noble, it's unwise for me to be seen with you and of course I have no intention of ending up in a cell anytime soon."  
Guy nodded and turned to face the approaching horse as Robin left the road to hide in the trees.  
Judging by the clothing, the first man was a rich noble man and the second, his manservant. Both looked troubled.  
"Good morning" called Guy "what troubles you?"  
"What troubles me?" replied the noble stopping his horse. "What troubles me is the fact that I can not pass through these woods without being robbed!"  
"Robbed?"  
"Aye, thiefs. Claimed they were giving it to the poor, pfff! They wanted to take half but when I resisted they took all of my money. One even took my food! I asked who they were and the big one shouted 'We are Robin Hood', are you familiar with this man?"  
"Vauguely" Guy replied.  
"You do not seem richly dressed but I can tell by your mannerisms that you too are at least a noble, perhaps you are simply dressed to throw them off but that is not good enough you need be cautious in these woods."  
"Thank you for your warning."  
The man nodded "I must leave your presence now, I can not stand to stay but a minute longer in these woods. Goodbye!"  
The man dug his heels into the horse sending it into a gallop.  
Guy turned to face Robin coming out of the trees, a big smile on his face.  
"My gang appear to be as strong as ever."  
"For now" muttered Guy, turning and continuing on.  
Robin chuckled and jogged to his side of the road, where he slowed down to keep pace with Guy.

He took his time to look around the woods, the woods he knew so well, the woods he spent his youth in, the woods that were his home. He knew the road up ahead split two ways. The bigger path led to Nottingham, the smaller led into the heart of Sherwood forest.  
"This is where I leave you" Robin told Guy.  
Guy turned to face him. This was it. After all those weeks spent together, this was it. Probably the last time they would stand together peacefully. Should he shake his hand? No, couldn't touch Hood, might catch something. 'I'll miss you'? God no, to sentimental. Instead he gave Hood what he got used to giving him these last few weeks, a simple nod.  
Robin returned the nod, giving Guy one last look before continuing on the path, his path.  
Guy went to do the same but something stopped him.  
"Hood!" he called.  
Robin turned.  
"You better get a good nights sleep tonight!"  
Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Because at first light I'm getting the dogs and I'm coming after you!"  
Robin's face broke into a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way Gisbourne" he shouted back "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

**So how was the last chapter? If reviewers are nice enough I'll post an epilogue.  
Thanks to all the readers, especially those who dropped a line. You know who you are!**


	10. Alliance

**Hi, new readers and old, no I am not dead no, I didn't come out of a coma. I know I haven't been writing here for a long time but I've still been reading, however I have been writing, just not here on FF. Life's been hectic to say the least and still is. A shout out to UniqueTeen who reminded me that this story still has room for a proper end.**

He was getting close and the racing in his heart only increased. Exactly what would happen when he reached camp. Would they have moved on with out him, would there even be anyone alive? He already lost the love of his life, he couldn't bare to lose one more. He wasn't exactly sure of what would happen after he got back, or what would he do? Go back to normal life...maybe...but what was normal life?

He noted a trap as he got closer, to keep out any unwanted visitors. He smiled, it was a recent trap, they were still here, well, one at least. Soon he reached the camp and he could smell food, burnt food, Much! There was laughter too and- silence? He stepped forward cautiously, but the silence was quickly lost.

"MASTER!" Much was the first out and literally jumped on him. "I knew you were alive I knew it!"  
He was treated to thumps on the back and hugs from everyone, everyone was there, alive and uninjured.

"Give him some space" said John "he can barely breathe"

Much pulled back.

"How did you get back? Last we saw were the Saracens taking you and then people said you were killed, that they saw you dead!"

"We looked for you."

"Everywhere!"

"Thought you were dead."

"What happened?"

Robin wondered how much he should tell. Should he tell them about Guisbourne and they recent...alliance? However he knew one thing that would suffice "I'm Robin Hood aren't I?"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

It had been three weeks since he had returned to England and for Guy things were more or less the same.

"Oh, you've found your way home, go get me my taxes, the villagers have way to much" that was the only acknowledgment he had received from the Sheriff on his return home. The villagers didn't seem to miss him either, Hood on the other hand...

Guy was leading up front on horseback followed by six soldiers and a horse and cart carrying some coins and gold-tax money. They were currently taking the 'Black' road, a place made infamous by a certain Outlaw. He wasn't exactly sure why he choose this road, the West road would be nearly quicker but some part of him was nearly hoping the money would be taken and given back to the... no, he did not say that. He had no care or pity for the villagers and remained loyal to the Sheriff, or so he said anyway. However, recently, he could feel himself changing, foreign weather and food he put it down to.

"Stop right there" came an all too familiar voice wielding a Saracen bow, he conviniently decided to step out right in the middle of the road. "This is not your money, this belongs to the people of Nothingham who are starving because of your taxes, so if you would like to hand back the money?" Guy rolled his eyes, dramatics.

The guards, with what little training and intelligence they had remembered one thing, Hood cannot not have the stuff in the chest.

They drew out their swords and proced to run aimlessly towards the gang who surrounded them on both sides.

Guy dismounted and drew out his sword making his was towards Hood. He made a sweeping move with his sword but Locksley easily parried. They sparred even after the gang had won their fight with the guards. Guy waited for Locksley to lose concentration for just a second and his patience paid off. Hood stole a glance to his gang and Guy hit his legs with the flat of his sword knocking him over. He was quickly on top of him with his sword to his neck.

"Not a word to Vaizey" he growled lowly.

Robin frowned.

"Under the cart" whispered Guy "that's where the rest of it is."

"Guy?"

"Now push me off, make it look like your good for something"

He didn't need to be asked twice, he shoved Guy off of him. Standing up he quickly kicked the sword out of his hands. He looked over proudly to the gang who had guards dealt with and with his nod they began to open the chest. He picked up Guy's sword and threw it in the pile with the rest of the soldiers swords.

Allen opened to chest but his face quickly dropped. "No being funny or anythin' but I think we've been set up."

Robin peered inside the chest where there was only a few coins, barely enough to feed a family for a week. Robin went down on his knees and checked the bottom, true to Guys word there was more underneath. He removed it and dragged it out. "Well, gang, you know what the bags are for."

Everyone quickly filled up their bags with the small treasure and began to leave the road. Robin was last making sure nothing was forgotten and the guards didn't try anything. He looked over at Guisbourne who gave him a single nod, Robin nodded back.

It was a weird...alliance they were beginning to have but maybe it wasn't to bad. Maybe they actually work well together. Maybe, just maybe.

**Thanks to all the readers who kept with me and apologies for the delay, hopefully you'll see more of me in the future.**


End file.
